kongminghofandomcom-20200215-history
Brian the rogue
He that lies down with dogs must rise up with fleas. Brian was an example. In the dark age of the Dark Empire, there were schools of thought, among which one advocated repaying kindness with ingratitude. Brian joined this school. Brian was capricious, erratic, tyrannical and despotic. For his first job, his mistake cost the company a major account, making it into an enterprise operating at a loss. When the management officially censured him, he answered back to say that why they hit the roof because of such a trifle. Brian changed a job and worked at a packaging company. He had some high-level connections, which accounted for his rapid promotion there. In the company, what he said went. However, some colleagues were very critical of his despotic manners, and said they would not comply with all his whims. They were kicked out afterward and later on the company entered bankruptcy. Brian signed up with the conscription officer to become a soldier, but this was no blessing to the army. Brian compromised on points mattered but maintained his stand on things that not really did. He met the Goddess of War and she said, “Those of you with low ranking should have no illusion about me. Those of you with bad combat skill, nothing short of a miracle could save you from death.” But Brian still had a glimmer of hope. His fellows had tacit understanding that he would fail. What concerned him was Goddess of war rather than war. Not once did the Goddess of War go back on her promise, plus her excellent combat skills, she had what it took to be a new generation elite leader. Her words were widely regarded as sacrosanct Her tactics was a kind of art, displaying enormous diversity of style possible within what was widely regarded as a mostly rigid form of art. Talking about Brian, she gave the following comments, “What he say makes no sense to me and his manner are often looked upon with distaste by me. I found him too responsible to be trusted with such a key post. His combat skill is bad, and he lacks experience. A man of his experience mostly loses life on the battlefield. The soldiers felt sympathy for Brian, but no mention was ever made of this topic. Some people even thought she was too cool. Afterwards, the troops of the empire was defeated and Brian fled. He worked in a company. He who lives with cripples learns to limp. The staff members were led astray by Brian. They did the public relations work wrong. Each time during the meeting, Brian said this “As shown by these studies, little is known.” and next time he said, “These studies left no doubt that we are almost in the dark.” Afterwards, his colleagues wanted no part of what they believed to be a scam. Brian said, “It makes no difference to me whether they come.” What Brian did was to maintain the status quo to protect his vested interest. In an excursion, he met a girl nicknamed Dinosaur. As the name suggested, she looked like a dinosaur, but Brian made no reference to her appearance. Why Brian got in touch with Dinosaur was her wealth. Brian was as good as his word in the first place by doing everything in favor of Dinosaur and receive her parental praise. Afterwards, it occurred to him he loved Goddess of War and met her privately. Dinosaur said furiously, “ So he did this without my knowledge. The fragrance of the woman served as a piece of compelling evidence. He returned evil for good.” Brian thought, “He who is a hero loves beauty. It makes sense.”